A friend
by Josco
Summary: Marriages, Shadows, Brothers and Lovers.
1. The Note Box

Josco: Hey all! This is my new Zelda story that kinda randomly came into my brain when I was sick and so I decided to right on it and I really like where its going in my head! I decided to type it up for Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: Josco does not own Zelda or anything related to the Zelda games. She does own Karka though.

Josco: Thanks for reading this!

Link sat up in his little bed. He couldn't believe he actually had fit in it at some time. Sighing, he got out of it and stretched out his body, cramped from sleeping in a bed half his size. He yawned and glanced out the front door, not wanting to be seen today. He wanted to skip today entirely. It was Zelda's wedding day.

On porch sat beautifully wrapped gifts all addressed to "Zelda and Karka" or to "The happy newly-weds". They all cared about Zelda and were happy for her, but they couldn't leave the forest. Link and Saria could. Though why they gave all the gifts to him to deliver to Zelda, he didn't know.

He counted the gifts to see how many there were, not wanting to forget someone's present. As he sorted through them, he noticed one wasn't addressed to them. He did a double take as he read it: It was addressed to him!

Curiously, he peeled apart the Deku Leaf it was wrapped in. Inside, in a little carved wooden box, were a note and a medallion. Link opened the note. It read:

_Dear Link,_

_I am sorry. I know how you've felt about Zelda for the past few months. I know you feel that she owes you something because you saved her life. I understand that you don't know what she sees in that arrogant prick named Karka. Now you're probably saying to yourself, that no one really knows how you feel; let alone someone who won't even tell you their name. But I do know how you feel. Neither you nor anyone else has ever found this out, but I feel the same way towards you. I don't know what you see in that conceded, snooty little wench, but understand that you're not the only one that hurts. I've been making this medallion in my free time. Please take it, even if you have no idea of who I am_

_If you have anything to say to me, leave a note in this box on your porch. I'll come by today while you're off at her wedding to look for one._

_A friend_

Link blinked a few times, carefully refolded the note and lifted out the medallion. It was made out of a hard green crystal that was surprisingly lightweight. After feeling the smooth surface of it, he realized it had a small gold hinge on one side. He carefully opened it. On one side of it was a golden triangle and on the other side was an inscription that read:

_The triforce of courage: What you deserve, dear heart._

Link put the soft leather cord around his neck gently. It was very well cured and soft against his skin.

He went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He shifted through all the cloth bits covered with sword grease and dried blood to the very bottom where a packet of papers lay. He pulled out a lilac colored one he had been saving to tell Zelda his feelings on and began to write.

As he was signing his name, Saria's voice floated up to him. She was signing a tune he didn't recognize. He put the note into the box, bagged up the other gifts and climbed down the ladder. When he got to the bottom, he saw that Saria was shivering, held a finger up to indicate he'd be back and climbed up the ladder again.

Once back inside, he grabbed his riding cloak and tossed it down to Saria. She called out her thanks and hurriedly put it on. After jumping of the balcony, he helped her fasten it.

"You hands aren't big enough to clasp it yet." He said after she thanked him yet again.

"They never will be…" she muttered wistfully looking at them. She looked up at Link and smiled. "It's a small price to pay for eternal safety as long as I'm here or with you." Link laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Growing up ain't all it's cracked up to be." He stared into space for a few moments then looked down at Saria's worried face. "Oh, don't mind me. I just…oh never mind."

They walked out of the village in silence and Link called Epona to them when they got out into the field. While they waited for her, Saria looked around at the vast world around and beyond her. She didn't venture out of the village enough to become used to the rest of the world. Epona trotted up and Link helped Saria up onto the horse's back then swung up in front of her. He turned the horse toward the castle and dreaded what he had to go do. As he let out a sigh, he felt Saria's small hand rest on his arms. He turned around to see what the matter was and all she did was smile reassuringly at him. Then they rode of to the castle.

When they arrived at the palace, Zelda greeted them, looking more beautiful than Link had ever seen her. A tear escaped his eye and he scrubbed viciously at it with the heel of his hand. As Zelda moved to embrace him he spoke, his voice slightly more gruff than usual.

"Hold on a moment Zelda." He spoke shortly and with no emotion. "I've got something in my eye."

"Alright dear." She said graciously. She waited a few moments while he pretended to work at it. "Would you like some help?"

"Yes. Saria could you?" He knelt down and said before Zelda could take offense, "Its nothing against you, Zelda. I just don't want you to ruin your beautiful nails." There was still no emotion in his voice.

"Oh thank you, Link." Zelda admired her pastel blue, glittery nails that matched her dress. "I'm really fond of this color."

"Well, Link I don't see anything in you eye," Saria said a little hesitantly, "but maybe if you washed out your eye, it might come out." She looked into his eyes and saw the pain he was experiencing. "It's probably dust from the ride over. Epona kicks up a lot of dust."

Link blinked slowly and looked into Saria's eyes and saw that she knew why he had been playing with his eye. "Thanks, but its fine now." While Zelda understood that to mean his eye, Saria knew what he really meant. Impa's harsh voice called out Zelda's name.

"Oh! I've gotta go finish getting ready!" She ran off.

"Thanks Saria." Link gave her hand a squeeze and stood up. The two Kokori's walked to the courtyard where Link had first met Zelda to see rows of chairs all with name tags on them. They found theirs and Link groaned to see whom he was supposed to be sitting by.

"What's wrong?" Link pointed to the nametag next to his chair. "Ruto…" she read aloud. "I'll switch with you."

"Thanks. This is the last place I want to sit next to her. She'd start telling me what she wants out wedding to be like: Underwater." Saria giggled. "She told me at Malon's wedding. That was a lovely wedding. The two of them riding up on horseback…" his voice faded off and Saria nodded.

"Yup." The other guests began to filter in and they were given an excuse to have switched places: Ruto's father sat in front of where Saria was assigned to sit. When Ruto saw she wasn't sitting next to Link she pouted and wailed.

"I asked Zelda to sit next to Link!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't see with your dad in front of me cause I'm so short." Saria said with a faked apologetic smile.

"Oh! Okay!" She was perky Ruto again and began chatting to Saria about weddings and dresses. Nabooru sat on Link's left and smiled, but said nothing as usual. He smiled back and was surprise when she shed one tear.

"That was for those you will never shed." She patted his forearm. He was about top reply when a blood-curdling scream pierced the air.

"What the?" He looked up toward the sound and saw Zelda being held by the shadow of himself. He looked back down at the beautiful flowers near the altar.

"LINK! SAVE ME!" The shadow chuckled.

"Isn't that what he'll do anyway?" The shadow retorted and waited for Link to unsheathe his sword. When he didn't the shadow asked another question. "Well brother? Aren't you going to save your girl?"

"One: I'm not your brother. And two: She's not my girl." He said coldly, not even glancing up.

"LINK!" She screeched, "SAVE ME!"

"Isn't that what he's for?" Link pointed to the groom standing in the archway, his black hair disheveled.

"LINK! He doesn't know how to save people!"

"Well, maybe you should've thought that through before you devoted yourself to him!" He let out all his anger. "Why didn't you talk to anyone else about your decision? It might've been a good idea so someone could point out to you that you, being a princess and soon a queen, should marry someone who can protect you!"

"I…I just…" She stammered.

"Well, this is now fun. I thought that pretty boy would come to your rescue. I was under the impression that you two had something going and since you were getting married, it'd be to him."

"You thought wrong. Than again, so did I. I was under the impression you were, too." He pulled out his Ocarina, grabbed Saria's arm and played the Minuet of the Forest and they were gone.

* * *

Josco: O.O ACK! That's really long! Sorry 'bout that. A lot of this chapter is important. The note is obviously, the inscription, what Dark Link said, the first conversation between Saria and Link about her hands (It's nothing dirty! O), and…a lot of other stuff. Review please!

Disclaimer: HELLO!

Josco: Stop talking! You're only supposed to talk at the beginning! ARG!

Disclaimer: P

Josco: OOOH! Applaud me please! I only had 29 pieces of dialog in this entire really, really long chapter! It's a miracle! XD


	2. Lullabies and Identities

Josco: Hey all my readers! Here's the next chapter! Its night when this chapter starts…I'm not too sure why… but… In this chapter we get to find out whom the mystery note writer/medallion carver is! YAHOO! JOY! GLEE! RAPTURE! Raptor? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! There's a raptor in here! –runs off screaming-

Raptor-smirks then chases-

Disclaimer: Josco doesn't own Zelda or the characters in it. But she does own this story line and Karka… -nods- oh! She doesn't own that raptor either… Here's chapter two!

A friend: Chapter Two: Lullabies and Identities

* * *

Link collapsed to the stone platform when they re-appeared. Saria knelt beside her life-long friend's shaking figure. Tenderly, she patted his back. He looked up at her, his eyes full of tears and tears running down his face. 

"Why didn't she talk to me?" he asked her in a pained voice. Then he broke into heart-wrenching sobs again. Night began to set in.

"Shh…Shush now Link…" she said soothingly. "Everything'll be ok…" He shook his head and muttered a 'no it won't'. "Shh…Link…" He leaned his body back against hers and calmed down a bit. She began to rock to an unheard beat and stroke his hair as she sang a sweet lullaby:

Hush now,

Sleep now.

Leave your worries for tomorrow.

Abandon you tears and sorrows.

Hush now,

Sleep now.

Dream of happy times:

Birds, bees, and wind chimes.

Hush now,

Sleep now.

What you desire the very most,

Is often really very close.

Hush now,

Sleep now.

Do not speak a word.

Even if they're heard…

As she held out the last note, Link's breathing calmed and he fell into a deep sleep. Saria knew there was no chance she could move his body, so she ran off to his tree house.

As she climbed the ladder all she thought of was getting his blanket and pillow, but when she tripped over a small box on his porch, her thoughts changed quickly.

Her heart seemed to flutter as she took out the note link had written. There was no way she could've read it in the dark, so she stowed it in her boot. She got his pill and wrapped his blanket around her shoulders for warmth, having left Link's cloak on him, and ran off into the dark.

Mido stepped out from behind the house. He saw her run off and sighed. He knew she was doing something for Link. Mido began to think to himself:

_She always is. She wants him to be as happy as possible. She thinks he is the best thing there is. Why can't she see it though? He is going to grow up eventually. He loves Zelda. And will probably leave here now and go train with the Gerudos like he wanted to. Why can't Saria see that I, Mido, am a Kokori child like herself and will never grow up, or leave? Link will eventually die, but I won't…at least, not as long as I don't leave the forest… Why doesn't she see me? She can't she see that I love her?_

When Saria reached Link again, he was awake and sitting against the tree. She was about to ask why he was awake when she noticed the cuts and bruises on his face and arms.

"What happened? A-A-are you okay?" She rushed over to him and knelt down. He simply stared off into the distance. "Link?" No response. " Link, what did this to you?"

"I did…" he responded quietly.

"What? What…what do you mean you did this?" She began checking his cuts to see if any were too deep.

"There is no use of my living now. Zelda was all I lived for. Why should I go on?" He looked into Saria's green eyes. She sat there, transfixed by his gaze for a time before she spoke.

"I'll tell you what there is to live for. Something new. Something new always comes along. You told me that yourself when I was crying a day or two ago. Something new always comes along. Zelda and your love for her will pass."

"Where to? Who will I turn to now that the only person I trusted is gone?" He glared angrily up at the night sky. The sight of the perfect, cloud-less night soon softened his expression. Saria looked in the same direction and spoke softly.

"You don't trust me?" A tear escaped her eye. Link looked down and saw it. He gently wiped it away.

"That isn't what I meant. I trust you." He looked back to the stars. "I've always trusted you. There isn't anything I haven't told you." He paused. "Well, yes there is…" He pulled the green medallion out from under his tunic. " I woke early this morning and was going through the gifts to count them when I found one addressed to myself. I opened it and found a little box with a note and this inside. The note was from someone who has liked me for a long time and…" he voice trailed off s he made the connection. He had only told two people of his feelings for Zelda: Mido and Saria. Mido told Link of his love for Saria. The person who wrote the note knew how he felt.

"It was you who gave me this…and wrote me that note wasn't it?" Saria looked up into his eyes and nodded. She took the unread note out of her boot and showed it to him, not daring or willing herself to say anything at all.

Dark Link sat in his cavern, brooding. He needed to think of some way to get his light twin to combat him.

He flinched as his prisoner let out another wail.

"LINK!"

"Look princess!" He yelled at her, gesturing around his lair. "Look around you! Do you see your little pretty-boy? You were there and heard him yourself, he's not gonna come rescue you!" She glared at him in that semi-threatening way only princesses can.

"Then _why_ are you keeping me here?"

"Maybe someone from your family will offer a reward for whoever gets you home safely. Then I'll take you back and get myself some cash so I can stop stealing food."

"So now the kidnapper is worrying about being moral?"

"No. Its degrading. I don't give a rat's ass about moral…come to think of it, I wouldn't give a rat's ass to anyone. They make for a good stew." Zelda gagged. "Dearie, that's what we're having for dinner tonight, so don't whine."

"I'll whine if I so choose to." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Link blinked. "You wrote me the note didn't you?" He looked into her eyes. She hurriedly stood up.

"I think I'd better get home and get some sleep." She turned and walked away quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"NO! Don't go!" He ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arm. "Please, don't go. I want you to stay. Please…stay here with me." She latched onto him and began sobbing.

Gently, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the wall. He put his pillow behind his back and sat on the ground, placing her gently beside him. She curled up and used his stomach for a pillow. He tucked his thick blanket around her, kissed the top of her head, laid his cloak across his legs and went to sleep.

* * *

Josco: Aren't they cute? EE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! RAPTOR! –runs off- 

Raptor: Hee hee hee! R and R please! –chases writer-

Disclaimer: Wow… O.O there's something wrong with her…


	3. Impa's Incantations

Josco: Hey all, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. ;; I'm realllllly sorry. Here's the next chapter of A friend.

Disclaimer Bot: Josco doesn't own, nor does she claim to own anything to do with the Zelda story plot(s) but she does own Karka and would greatly appreciate reviews.

Raptor: RAR!

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

A friend:

Chapter Three: Impa's Incantations

Link was awoken in the morning Saria softly calling his name. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting up next to him. She smiled and held a cup of water.

"G'morning!" She said cheerfully. He smiled slightly and took the wooden cup. He took a drink of the cool refreshing water then set it down on the grass next to him.

"Thank you. I have to go talk to the Deku Tree now, but I'll come back when I can." Saria looked down at the ground, "hey now," Link lifted her head up, "hey now, I'll come back. I always have, haven't I?" Saria nodded. "I'll only take as long as I have to." He stood up and walked off, leaving Saria alone with her memories of all the time when Link was gone saving Hyrule.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

"Saria! Why won't you come down? He's not coming back!" Mido shouted up to the young Kokori. "Sitting up there on his balcony won't bring him back."

"Mido, he'll come back. I know he will. Besides, what concern is it of yours what I do with my time? Take care of yourself." She stood and walked into his house. She stayed up there as time stretched on until one day, or rather, night.

She had been trying to fall asleep, but something was keeping her awake. After about an hour, she heard footsteps. Her first thought was that it was Mido, coming to try to take her down, until she realized the footsteps were much heavier.

Lighting a candle, she peered out into the darkness. The footsteps stopped and she launched herself at the figure.

A loud "Oomph!" erupted from the figure that was ruthlessly tackled and then more Kokoris rushed out to see what happened. They arrived at the scene to find a blond-haired adult chuckling with Saria latched onto him.

"I told you he was coming back!" Link burst forth in laughter and hugged her tightly.

"How do we know that's Link? He could be anyone!"

"Lemme up Saria." She scrambled up off him with a curious expression on her face. Link stood up. "If I can name off all of you, will you believe that I'm me?" Mido nodded. Link went through all of the Kokori children and came lastly to Mido. "And you," he put his forefinger on Mido's forehead and continued in a mocking voice, gesturing extravagantly with his other hand, " you are the Great Mido, Boss of all the Kokori's." He pushed Mido over with his one finger.

"Hey!" Mido called from his new perspective on the ground. "You can't do that to me! I'm your boss!" He stood up and brushed the dirt of his tunic. Putting his hands on his hips, he glared at Link, who turned to the other Kokoris.

"Here's a question for you all: What is Mido's official title?" Humor sparked in the eye of every Kokori, except Mido. This was the same way Link would prove his point back when he had no fairy, was picked on constantly, and was just a kid. The other children chanted it back. "Do Kokoris have to obey him?" A grudging murmur acknowledging that they do. "Do Kokoris grow up?"

"No!"

"Do I appear to be physically grown up?"

"Yes!"

"So, do I have to obey him?" Link spun to face Mido.

"NO!" Was the happy reply. Mido said nothing, only glared at Link. The result of this was the same as it used to be: Link burst out into a howling fit of laughter.

After this incident, Link took up residence in his tree house and had stayed there ever since.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Saria sighed, and set about cleaning up from the last few stressful days. After she swept the accepted amount of dust and dirt to the proper part of ground in case the Wolfos ever decided to come back from their strike. They wanted to be paid for guarding the temple.

She climbed up the vines and sat on the tree branch. She looked around at all she cared for, other than Link, and sighed. What was the point of it all? Link wold just save the day, save Hyrule and win Zelda's heart for a short while. Why even bother to take such good care of it? Saria burst out crying.

After a moment or two, she heard footsteps coming up into her realm. Scrubbing the tears out of her eyes, she looked out and saw Link coming up the path with a very dismal expression on his face. He looked around trying to find her. She called out to him and waved hoping to raise his mood.

"We have to go see Impa."

"We? You and who else?" she asked quickly climbing down the vines to talk to him without shouting.

"You."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

They arrived at the castle shortly after. They encountered no delays, other than Mido, who they had expected. Upon entering the courtyard they found Impa standing in her traditional stance: Feet shoulder width apart, head up, arms crossed.

Behind her was Zelda, but she did not jump for joy when she saw Link. In fact, she didn't do much of anything. Impa explained that Dark Link had returned the princess, collected the ransom money and left when Zelda pointed up to a huge dark cloud that was looming above the castle. A stream of black shadow matter traveled down in a thin beam and seemed to be absorbed by Zelda's finger, when in fact her entire body had absorbed it. At the end of the story Link sat down hard on the grass. Saria knelt next to him and he looked at her with frustrated tears in his eyes.

"Freeze!" Impa cried out. They both obeyed her. She then began to chant some sort of incantation. They soon found that they were glowing an olive green color.

"Think of what you want the very most at this moment." Impa commanded. All Saria could think of was how devastated Link was. Her ambitions were tossed to the side. Impa stood next to Saria, placed her hand on the small child's shoulder and chanted:

_Inekor B Efila._

_Deretta H Ssmaerd._

_Ecnats isxelu fniapf osemit._

_Ebrev ellah sinah treip pahmi hekam._

_Pleh E mtel!_

Impa then stood next to Link and chanted again:

_Ecna diug sdee nehs,_

_Dloho T dnaha,_

_P lehotr ehedis eberteht enoemos._

_Esae lpho rehe diug otdn aple hote noem osdn ifer hple H._

_Pleh E mtel!_

Voices from unseen sources began to sing what she had just chanted. Female voices rang out high and sang Saria's wish while male voices provided harmony and counter melodies as they sand of Link utmost desires. The voices died away, as did the glow emanating from the two Kokoris.

They both looked at Impa who stood in her powerful pose with a smug expression on her face. Link felt not different and wondered if Saria did. He turned with an intention to ask, but only a gasp came out. Impa chuckled and disappeared.

Saria lay, sprawled on the ground much like Mido would be after a boxing match with, well, anyone. Gently, Link knelt by her, scooped her up in his arms and brought her into the castle. He knew his way around the castle and brought her to the room he stayed in if he slept over at the castle. A servant pulled back the covers and he placed her gently on the bed. He tucked the blankets in around her after dismissing the servant, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Goodnight Saria." He took his cloak over to a small couch and laid himself down. He curled up on the couch that was only half his size. Covering his body with his cloak, using the arm of the couch for a pillow, Link lay and thought about Impa's chanting. Saria needed someone's hand to hold she needed guidance. Link had hoped, after having banished Ganondorf and obliterated Shadow Link, he would have been able to be that person. But Shadow Link will live as long as Link does, which could essentially be forever with all the time jumping he does.

Link sighed and rolled onto his back. Staring at the ceiling, a tear rolled down his cheek. Zelda had this room made especially for him. The ceiling was made to look like he was staring up into the dense tops of a forest. She had the couch made just big enough for the two of them to snuggle there. Disgusted with all of the room, he went out onto the balcony: the only part of the room that didn't remind him of Zelda.

On his way out the, he gently took one of the many decorative pillows Zelda insisted be kept on the bed. Once outside he threw in on the ground of the balcony. He wrapped his cloak tightly around him and lay down on the cold ground.

During his rest he was tormented by a small set on lines. One was an 'X' that was wider than it was tall. The next was an 'X' that was taller than it was wide. Lastly was a vertical line. Each was blaring red against a solid black background. Suddenly, Link awoke. In the dark all he could see was a pair of bright red eyes. Link reached for his sword, but found his sheath was empty.

Whoever was behind the red eyes chuckled maliciously. Link felt shivers spread down his spine and all over his body. He was utterly helpless. During the time of peace that had spanned over the land, he had stopped carrying around his arsenal of weapons. For the first time in quite some time, Link was afraid. He saw the reflection of moonlight on the blade of his own sword.

"Din help me." Link breathed out what he was sure to be his last breath. "Killed by my own sword." Link vaguely heard Saria calling his name. _'Don't let him hear her… keep quiet Saria… Don't let her be slain with me.'_ He felt the tip of the sword on his chest. "Good bye."

"NO! LINK!" Saria was standing in the doorway, she looked different, but in his panic, Link couldn't tell what it was exactly. She threw herself at the stranger, who had frozen, only expecting a helpless Link. Saria had Link before, but that had been from above him, not on the same level. Link knew there was no way that she could tackle this enemy. Yet Link heard a loud thump that was too heavy to have been just Saria.

He heard his sword clatter to the ground as well. The moonlight was reflecting on the hilt not too far from him so he snatched it up before his assailant could.

"Get off him Saria." Link said, prepared to kill him.

"He's already gone. He left before I tackled him."

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Josco: So, there's that. It's really long…Sorry 'bout that.

Disclaimer robot: R&R please.


End file.
